


teach me how to be yours

by sometimeswebreakbeforeweshine (orphan_account)



Category: (minor) - Fandom, 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: (only a lil and its more like luke thinks he can't be gay not that nyone else can't), 18!Ashton, 19!Luke, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Angst, Eventual Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Insecure Ashton, Internalized Homophobia, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Sub Ashton, Tutoring, all in the future, frat boy luke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sometimeswebreakbeforeweshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" And suddenly those hands are grabbing his own and sketching digits. The pen is soft and the ink is cold but Ashton is warm, and he likes being touched by Ashton. Wonders what it’d be like if his shirt was coming off, if Ashton’s hands traced over his chest, if the room was hotter and their faces were just a bit closer and if he leaned and slotted his lips with Ashton's pink, puffy kissable ones until they were swollen and his cheeks flushed and-"</p><p>         or the one where luke's a fratboy who thinks ashton's gorgeous and he can't tell why</p>
            </blockquote>





	teach me how to be yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dafeedil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dafeedil/gifts).



> so! this is gifted to a big inspo (and a friend of a friend haha) so yeah! angie, love your stuff!! (did you know i accidentally read transpose in banking class on a school computer and im pretty sure the girl next to me thinks i'm crazy)
> 
> okay so i hope you enjoy this will be multichapter and have some malum

He didn't _understand_ it. Luke was popular, he was handsome, that anyone could see. He could have any girl that he wanted, and he wasn't someone to reject that privilege. Luke was someone who could have anyone, who could walk up to a girl and charm her to be wrapped around his finger.

Which is why Luke didn't understand why he wanted _him_.

Him being the boy in his Economics class, the boy with blazing green eyes and hazel hair, the boy who laughed like the sun was in his chest and the happiness couldn't wait to escape his lips. Lips, which, were very distracting, due to the fact they were pink and curved like a bow, a gift for Luke to take. He was _soft_.

The word soft came to mind when he looked at the boy, slightly shorter than him, laughing sweetly and _tempting_ him.

Luke wasn't doing well in economics.

"Lucas Hemmings and Ashton Irwin, you two stay after, please."

Luke heard Ashton sigh and he rolled his eyes in response. If Ashton thought that he wanted to spend anytime with a _nerd_ like him, he was completely wrong.

Completely.

If Luke's eyes traced over the bit of Ashton's collarbone as he sat, looked at him and pictured how those pink lips would look and _feel_ nestled across the dip of his neck, pictured Ashton’s green eyes widened through throes of passion and his slender fingers threaded through his hair as he reached his high, all because of _him_ , well that was just because Ashton was so insufferable sex was the only way he could stand to think of him.

Ashton crossed his arm defiantly as Ms. Irwin sat them both down in front of her desk.

“Lucas,” she says kindly, and he isn’t sure if he resents it, “your grade in this class is suffering. I’m not sure why, honey, but you haven’t been doing so well on your tests and Ashton here, my star student,” She smiled fondly at him and Luke wonders why he rolls his eyes so flippantly. He _liked_ Ms. Irwin, he couldn’t think of anyone who didn’t, “will help you get your grade up, _won’t he?_ ” She speaks pointedly.  

“Yes, miss.” he says, and Luke is getting irritated. He isn’t _that_ bad. He’s not mean to the other kids, doesn’t make fun of the other majors and doesn’t beat up the kids like the other guys in his frat. Ashton should cut him a fucking break, Christ, he’s a nice _guy_.

After they sort out details of the tutoring, all while Ashton looks slightly irritated. It’s hard to look at Ashton, hard to look at his gorgeous features twisted in annoyance, cherub cheeks flush with annoyance and green eyes lit up with irritation.

“Oh fuck off mate,” he mutters under his breath while Ashton grabs his wrist and drags him out the door. He tries not to think of the softness of Ashton’s long fingers wrapped around his wrist, tries not to imagine those fingers wrapped around his-

“So what do you need help on?” Ashton spoke, plunking them down on a random desk, all animosity gone from his voice and replaced with a kind edge that he wasn’t expecting so quickly.

“Well, um, I’m Luke-”

“I know,” he said slowly, as if explaining something to a child, as if it was _so_ obvious.

“Well I’ve never told you that-”

“You’re in my Economics class, dude, and I’m pretty sure everyone on campus knows who you are.” He smiles and takes a drink out of his water bottle, tipping his head back just the slightest bit, golden curls falling back a bit as he did, leaving his neck exposed to Luke’s view, clean pale neck, smooth skin that seemed to be begging to be _marked_.

“So, Bank sheets fucking you up?” The kind edge is back and he thinks it has more to do with the fact he’s teaching, less with Luke, but Luke _likes_ it, the way that his voice sounded like honey and how he didn’t flinch when  their hands brushed and the muddy waters of calculations start becoming more clear, and as they’re finished, Ashton’s hard shell comes back on and Luke hates it.

Luke could spend hours talking about economics and Bear Markets as long as Ashton kept speaking to him like he was the only thing in the world. Ashton didn’t flinch when he touched him because he was too caught up in the math and Ashton is _something to see_ when he’s in his element.

“So, same time tomorrow?” Ashton says quickly, smiling brightly at Luke as he walks out the door, fingers curled around his book, another hand draped through his hair casually.

“Yeah I don’t have you num-”

And suddenly those hands are grabbing his own and sketching digits. The pen is soft and the ink is cold but Ashton is warm, and he likes being touched by Ashton. Wonders what it’d be like if his shirt was coming off, if Ashton’s hands traced over his chest, if the room was hotter and their faces were just a bit closer and if he leaned and slotted his lips with Ashton's pink, puffy kissable ones until they were swollen and his cheeks flushed and-

“There you go!” he chirped, and Luke half expected him to kiss his cheek with the bounding nature of his tone.

But he doesn’t, walks away with slinging his pink backpack over his back and he swears the bounce in his step nearly rises to a skip as he walks away, and Luke is confused.

Luke is confused, because his wrist is burning, but in a really good way, the kind of the way he wants all over his body, tingling like madness, and he doesn’t want it to stop.

 **  
** He’s so fucked.


End file.
